Son
by Erestory
Summary: Four times Jim hated being called son and the first time he felt like one.
1. Chapter 1

The first time he was called 'son' was by his mother's second boyfriend when he was seven. Mark figured if he can get to the kid, he have no problem with the mother. But really when it came to Jim, he couldn't care less. He could remember the first time it happened. Jim was sitting at the table watching television when Mark came in.

"Hey brat, where does your mom keep all her cash?"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Who you talking to like that, boy? You should learn how to respect your betters."

"Funny cause I don't see no betters. Just a punk loser."

Suddenly Mark grabbed Jim and banged his head on the table. "One thing your going learn to do is respect me, boy."

"Get off me ya jerk."

"What is going on in there? " Winona asked from the other room.

"O just some male-bonding. Isn't that right, _son_?" Mark asked squeezing Jim's neck tightly

"Yes. "

"Ok. Watch the china."

"Of course, darling." He said heading out to the yard.

"Your not my father." Jim told the retreating Mark

"Thank god for that, _son._ " Jim hated that word.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jim was fifteen and had run away from home again. Now he was living on the streets and was sleeping in abandoned buildings that should have been condemned a long time ago. One night Jim woke up to see an older man with a knife to his throat.

"Give me all your money nice and quick and I won't slit your throat."

"But I don't have no money."

The man just pressed his knife closer to Jim's neck "Don't lie to me, boy!"

Seeing the crazed look in the man eye Jim start feeling that the man was serious. "My bag is over there by the table. You'll see I have no money in there."

Keeping the knife against Jim's throat the man opened the bag and scavenged around.

"Junk. There is nothing but junk in here."

"See? I have no money so just leave."

The older man turn his attention back to Jim and gave him a smile that made his blood run cold. "I don't know about that son", the man said as his hand started to caress Jim's face. "There are others types of money if you get what I mean."

"No. Please take anything just leave me alone."

"O, I am going to take what I want. And your going to love it aren't you, son?" the man asked starting to undo Jim's shirt.

It was like a cord snapped and next thing he knew Jim's fist collided with the mans nose breaking it. "I'm not your son!" Jim started pounding until the man was knocked out. "I'm nobodies son. "


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Jim was seventeen and was homeless again and knew this time he wasn't going home. He had a fight with his mom's latest boyfriend, Smith, and she took his side once again. Feeling smug at winning Winona support he called him _that word _and once again Jim lost it._. _Only after John was knocked out did he run upstairs grabbed what he needed and most cherished and left for the last time. His mother never said a word to him the whole time and Jim felt none the worst for it.

He walked for hours past the field into town and sat at the bas station. He had originally hoped to catch a bus and leave town to never come back but luck was not on his side. Across the street was a police station and who happened to walk out except Jim's most favorite guy to hate, Officer Hicks. He tried to disappear into the bench but the officer saw him, nuged his partner and walked over.

"Isn't past your bed time, kid?"

"I'm not a kid."

"Really? If you aren't a kid then that means you're a grown man. Funny, I don't see no men around here. You see any other men, Dave?"

"No John, I don't."

Jim tried to ignore the officers that was taunting and instead was thinking about leaving here and never coming back.

"You gonna answer me kid?" When Jim refused to answer Officer Smith kicked Jim in the shin hoping to get a reaction.

"Don't touch me." Jim hissed as he stood up from the bench

"O you wanna go? Well come on, boy!"

For a minute Jim looked like he would actually swing but he grabbed his bag and started to walk away.

"That's it son. You know whats good for you." Jim stoped, turned around and punched the officer with one go and kept punching him until the other officer stunned him but not before Jim got in one remark.

"I'm not your son."


	4. Chapter 4

4. 'Another hour, that's all I got left.' Jim thought as he hears the fellow mechanics crack jokes about him again.

"Hey Jim! Are you done cleaning the pipes? "

"No, boss." Jim answered wiping the sweat from his brow

"What are you waiting on? I don't pay you to stand around looking pretty. Clean those pipes." He watched as the boss went away

"Hey Jimmy, we got some pipes you can clean!"

"Yeah, and maybe we'll unclog your drain! " he couldn't wait for this day to end

*50 minutes later*

'10 more minutes to go' Jim thought as he scrubbed the pipes that he would have to install tomorrow

"Won't your daddy be missing you boy?" called one of the older mechanics.

"Jim don't have a daddy. He died when he was a little bitty baby."

" Do you need a daddy? Jim, I'll be your daddy."

Finally he was done but as he walked out the same man followed him.

"You hear me?"

Jim tried to ignore him, tried to stay calm because he was on the verge of losing it.

"It isn't nice to ignore your daddy."

Next thing he knew Jim was slammed against the wall with the older man in his face.

"Do I got to take my belt off?"

"Rot in hell!" He hissed in the man's face as he struggled against him.

"I'm gonna teach you some respect, son." Jim punched the unsuspecting man in the face and continued to punch him into he was knocked out cold.

"I'm nobodies son."


	5. Chapter 5

Jim stared around him at the admirals, captains, and family member of fellow Star Fleeters and never felt so alone. Sam was long lost to the stars and his mother didn't even answer the com. He hated these social gatherings and formal addresses but thought he should at least show up since one of the reasons this was taking place was because of him being awarded Captain.

He gazed at fathers and mothers celebrating with their sons and felt the familiar sadness at being no one's son. Jim walked away and headed towards the balcony and gazed at the stars that were always different and yet always the same.

"Jim?" he turned to see the man who was responsible for the medals on his chest. The one he could always go to with his question. Whose words made him feel like he was on top of the world or like he was two feet tall. The one who always scolded him when he did something stupid besides Bones. The one who was responsible for keeping him away out of some prison in Iowa. Admiral Christopher Pike wheel out into the balcony.

"Sir?"

"I saw you leave. Are you alright, Jim?"

"Of course. I'm Captain James T. Kirk after all." Jim tried to go for the arrogance he was known for but in the end he failed miserably.

Pike raised an eyebrow in a "Are you sure?" before rolling closer.

"Can't lie to you can't I?"

"No. Now why the long face? Shouldn't you be jumping for joy? You made captain in three years like you said."

"I Know. I guess it's because I see the families out there and can't help but…think I'm nobodies son."

Jim waited for laughter but after a few minutes Pike surprised him. "That's not true. You are somebody's son."

Jim turned to stare at the older man. "Yeah? Who?"

Pike stared back. "Mine. "

For once in his life Jim was speechless but Pike turned his chair around and headed back into the room. He paused.

"I think they are going to do another toast. Come on, son."

He waited for the old anger to rear its head but felt only peace and what he expected was love for the old man. Then he realized he was right. He was somebody's son. Pike's.

"Yeah. Wait up…dad."


End file.
